In Between
by KellyTheLovatic
Summary: What happened between the end of SWAC and the beginning of So Random? This is my take on it. Warning: it's really sad. One-shot


**So you know how Chad joined So Random without any explanation and then they pretend that Sonny and Mack Falls never existed? Well, I decided to tell what I imagine they could've said to explain it. By the way, I completely support Demi Lovato and her health comes first, but I really miss SWAC.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own SWAC or So Random or Mack Falls, but I do own Michael.**

"Yes, Mom, I'm in the car right now. I'll call you when I get to my apartment. And don't forget, I'm going to the movies with Mel and Tawni tonight so I won't be able to answer my phone! Love you! Bye!" Sonny spoke into her cow-cased phone, ending the call. Driving her blue mini cooper, Sonny stopped at the red light. She was eighteen years old, a legal adult, but her mom constantly checked on her from Wisconsin so she wouldn't get caught up in the hype of Hollywood life. As if she would go partying on a Friday night.

It was already 7:15 when Sonny left the studio, and the movie started at 8:00. "C'mon, c'mon. I gotta get home before Tawni and Mel get there!" Sonny impatiently waited for the stoplight to change to green. "C'mon!" Finally, the light changed and Sonny stepped on the gas...

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

Michael Lowther's convertible was speeding. He was at least 16 mph over the limit. His wife was in labor in the hospital, and he needed to be there for the birth of his daughter. Watching the light, he saw it change to yellow. "C'mon, almost there. I can make it." It turned red right before he got to the intersection, but he went anyways. Michael saw a flash of blue. He never made it to the other side of the street.

**Later...**

Beep. Beep. Beep. Michael opened his eyes, but everything was blurry and painful. He groaned.

"He's awake," a woman said.

Michael forced his eyes open all the way and tried sitting up.

"Oh no you don't. Sit still, Michael," a woman in blue scrubs directed.

"Wha...what happened?" Michael slowly formed the words, every syllable draining his dwindling energy.

"You were in a car accident."

"I was?" Everything gradually came back to him-speeding, his wife, the red light. "Where's my wife? I have to see her right now."

"Well, we located your wife. She's still in the delivery rooms. You're going to be a father very soon."

"Can I go see her?"

"No, not yet. You're not in good enough condition to be moved."

"Whaddaya mean?" Michael tried to sit up again, but then everything went black.

**A few hours later...**

Michael awoke to sobs, and he saw a dark-haired woman shaking that he didn't recognize.

"Who...who are you?" Michael quietly asked, his throat burning with every word.

A nurse walked in the room. "Mrs. Munroe, we have to take his vitals now. Would you please step out?"

The woman - which Michael realized was Mrs. Munroe - stood up and exited the room.

"How are you feeling, Michael?" the nurse inquired.

"Ehhhhh" Michael groaned.

"That must mean the pain killers are wearing off," the nurse grimly nodded.

"Wait," Michael croaked, "who was that?"

"Well," the nurse began, "you probably remember that you were in a car accident. That woman is - was - the mother of the girl in the other car."

"Was? You mean," Michael painfully gulped, "she died?"

"You should get some rest, Michael. I'll be right back with more pain killer," the nurse said, following the same way Mrs. Munroe had taken.

The dark-haired woman - Mrs. Munroe, Michael remembered - came back in. Tears still silently streamed down her face.

"Hi, Michael. I'm Connie Munroe," the woman finally said apathetically.

"Hello."

"You're probably wondering why I'm here."

Michael mustered the strength to nod.

"Well, my daughter was in the car you collided with."

"Mrs. Munroe - Connie - is she...dead?" Michael forced himself to ask.

Connie gulped and breathed, "Yes." She began sobbing again, slumping down in the chair next to Michael's bed.

Michael also started crying. "I'm a...a murderer."

Connie didn't answer. Excusing herself, she walked out the door, leaving Michael to cry himself to sleep.

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

**Flashback:**

Mel and Tawni arrived at Sonny's apartment at the same time, 7:42. They only had half an hour to make the movie, and they were all eager: it was the new _Tridark _film.

"I love vampires!" Mel squealed.

"Especially when they're sweaty!" Tawni agreed, knocking on Sonny's apartment door. "Sonny! Let's go! We're going to be late!"

They waited there for three minutes before Mel decided to text Sonny. She quickly got a reply, but it wasn't from Sonny.

_The number +4142395566 does not exist._

"That's odd," Mel puzzled over her phone.

"What?"

"It says Sonny's number doesn't exist, but I just texted her an hour ago."

"Let me try with my phone." However, Tawni got the same message. "Let's call Sonny's mom. Do you have her number?"

"No," Mel sighed. "But I think Chad does."

"Ooh! I'll text him!"

_Hey! What's Sonny's mom's phone number? Sonny's line is disconnected._

In reply, Chad called Tawni. "Hey Blondie. Why'd you text me?"

"We're going to the movies with Sonny, but she isn't answering her door or her phone. Do you have her mom's phone? You know, from you and Sonny were dating."

"Yeah, but I can't talk right now. I'm in the car and there's an accident up ahead."

"Can't you sen-"

"What car does Sonny drive? A blue mini cooper, right?"

"Yeah, I think so."

"I've gotta go. Bye." Chad hung up the phone. He had been working late, memorizing lines for the Falls, so had just left the studio.

"Stupid traffic! Stop gawking! If that's my Sonny..." The traffic was too slow for Chad, so he got out of his car and ran between the cars. "Oh no. Oh no. No. No. No!"

Chad ran to the intersection where a police man was directing traffic. "Hold on, young man. That's a car accident right here, so I need you to stay away."

Chad saw the license plate of the car - it was from Wisconsin. "You don't understand. That's my girlfriend. Well, ex-girlfriend. I have to see her."

"I'm sorry, you can't go beyond these cones."

"Oh yeah?" Chad jumped past the officer, pushing him out of the way. He ran to the blue car, hoping he wasn't too late. He saw Sonny being put on a gurney, and he ran over. "SONNY! SONNY!" Chad screamed.

"Sir, you can't be here!" one of the paramedics yelled at Chad.

"That's my girlfriend! Let me go in the ambulance with her!" Chad yelled back, almost hysterically. "Please."

The paramedics looked at each other. "There's room for one passenger in the ambulance, and that's for her emergency contact. Are you that person?"

"Well, the first one is her mom. I'm the second contact. Her mom is in Wisconsin. Please, let me go with her."

"We have to call her mo-"

"Do you know who I am? I AM CHAD DYLAN COOPER! I am going with Sonny in the ambulance whether you let me or not."

"Wait, you're Mackenzie from Mackenzie Falls? I'm a huge fan!" one of the paramedics turned to the others. "He's telling the truth. And he's probably not going to leave, so we may as well take him. We've wasted enough time, and we have to save this girl. Let's go!"

The paramedics wheeled Sonny's gurney into the ambulance and Chad followed. As soon as he was inside, he grabbed Sonny's hand, holding on for the last ounce of her life to not drain. Sonny was pale - you couldn't tell she had a California tan - and her hand was cold. They hooked her up to wires and monitors. Every bump in the road made Chad grip Sonny's hand tighter.

"We have to jump start her heart. Mr. Cooper, you need to stay back," the Falls fan said. "Please, we're running out of time to save her."

Chad reluctantly let go, but he remained by her side. "Don't let her die."

They tried the shock, but it didn't work. "3...2...1!" Again, it didn't work. Sonny's heart was failing. The paramedics sat back, knowing nothing could save this girl's life. Chad realized from their facial expressions that they had given up hope.

"Is..is she still alive?" Chad demanded.

"Barely."

Chad grabbed Sonny's hand, holding it with both of his. "Sonny. Sonshine, please don't leave me." Tears began to fall from Chad's blue eyes. "Sonny, I need you. I can't live without you." No response from Sonny. "Sonny, please don't leave me! I love you. I love you, Sonny Munroe! I LOVE YOU!"

Sonny fought to open her eyes, to tell Chad she loved him, too. Everything felt like an echo, slowly slipping away. Suddenly, she felt a pair of lips on hers - lips she knew to be Chad's. Her heart rate increased like it always did when they kissed. They finally pulled away, and Sonny felt empty. With all the energy she had left, she said as loudly as she could, which was more like a whisper because she was so weak, "Chad...I...love...you." Sonny breathed her last, her heart coming to a complete stop, but Chad had heard her words. Sonny Munroe had used the last of her strength - of her life - to tell Chad that she loved him. She was dead before they reached the hospital.

****0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0****

Connie stared at her phone is disbelief. She had just ended a call with Chad.

Chad.

Chad was like the son she never had. As much as Chad had hurt Sonny, Connie still loved Chad as her own child. She had secretly hoped that he would be her son-in-law one day. Not because he was Mackenzie. Not because he was famous. Because she saw the way he looked at Sonny - with so much love. He truly cared for Sonny, no matter what he had done with the Tweople's Choice Award.

Chad had called Connie after they got to the hospital. He said that Sonny had been in a car accident and that she hadn't survived. Connie could hear the strain in his voice. She could tell he was holding back sobs. Every voice crack, every shaky breath. Connie knew that Chad still loved Sonny.

Connie did the only thing she could think to do - get on an airplane and fly to California.

**Later...**

Connie ran into the hospital that they had taken Sonny to. She saw Chad sitting in the lobby with a vacant expression. Just sitting.

"Chad!" Connie attempted to get Chad's attention. He glanced up, barely noticing that Sonny's mother was right in front of him.

"I..." Chad started to say something, but then he choked up. Connie wrapped him in her arms, unable to keep her own tears from falling.

"Shh...it's gonna be okay, Chad," Connie said quietly. How she was able to remain calm, who knows?

"The...the last thing," Chad said between sobs, "...that Sonny told me...was...she loves m-me."

**End of flashback**

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

****Chad directed the funeral because he knew Connie wouldn't be able to. It was back in Wisconsin. Quiet. Simple. No cameras. Sonny would've wanted that.

Even the Randoms, who worked for a comedy show, wouldn't smile. The Sonny had set forever.

They all paid their respects. Chad and Connie lingered, not wanting to bid farewell.

"You can say goodbye first, Chad," Connie nodded to the coffin.

Chad walked up to it. Sonny looked so peaceful, like she had just decided to take a nap. "Goodbye, Sonshine. I will never stop loving you." A single tear rolled down Chad's cheek. He turned away, knowing Sonny was gone forever.

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0****-0**

_Mackenzie Falls _had been cancelled. The ratings had dropped since Chad stopped putting effort into it - since Sonny's death.

Over the last few months, Chad had grown closer to the Randoms. Their mutual longing for Sonny had finally brought them together. The only times Chad smiled were when he was talking about Sonny with the Randoms. At home, he just sat and sulked and occasionally showered.

Chad was very surprised when Tawni called him and asked him if he wanted to be on _So Random! _ permanently because his show had ended. Mr. Condor approved, and Chad joined the cast.

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0****-0**

**5 years later...**

A little girl was watching her favorite TV show, _So Random!_, when the door bell rang.

She heard a young boy say, "Hello, Mrs. Lowther. Is Allison here?"

****0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0****-0****

****So I hope you like reading this story! I really hated killing Sonny. ****

****A lot. ****

****I don't want to kill Sonny ever again. It was painful to write.****


End file.
